


A Beautiful Chaos (Baby Animals Included)

by OnceABlueMoon



Series: Kurodai Weekend 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banana split boy, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hitoka is the cutest daughter ever, Humor, Kid Fic, KuroDai Weekend 2017, M/M, Mini!Aone!, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shouyo and Natsu as TenSuga's kids!, Single Parents, The kids!, kurodai - Freeform, love her, seriously, the fluffiest thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Daichi loves his little girl, but Hitoka is terribly shy, and it’s hard to find a babysitter she’s comfortable with. ‘’I-couldn’t-find-a-babysitter-so-I-had-to-take-my-kid-to-work-Wow-the-chemist -is-hot-But-he-thinks-I’m-married-Help-Suga-what-do-I-do?!’’ And blush galore.





	A Beautiful Chaos (Baby Animals Included)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu.
> 
> Written for Kurodai Weekend 2017 Day Three, which had the prompt: ‘’Family (Established Family | Single Parent AU)’’. I chose Single Parent, but Established Family is also present because Suga and Tendou are happily married with two kids.

‘’Dai, I’m sorry, but I can’t watch Hitoka today. Oikawa and Ushijima are away for the weekend, so I’ve got Tobio over. Shouyou’s birthday is coming up and the preparations are far from done. I can’t apologize enough, but I’m swamped!’’

Daichi raised his shoulder in order to keep the phone from falling off, pressing it tighter against his ear as he continued brushing Hitoka’s hair. His other hand was in mortal combat with the plastic scrunchie box. It kept indenting and the arm holding Hitoka’s pony-tail was beginning to burn with the effort of holding it up.

‘’Don’t apologize, I know how kids are. It’s just-‘’ His hand glanced off the lid for the fourteenth time, the weak plastic giving in again. ‘’That da- daisy _scrunchie box._ Hold on for a mo.’’

Letting the phone slide off his shoulder so it would fall into his lap, he grabbed the damn box and managed to wedge it in between his arm and his chest one-handed, popping the lid off with his thumb.

‘’Which color do you want?’’

‘’…I’m wearing blue, papa. Lavender goes with blue.’’

Itching to scratch behind his ear, he dug into the hair tie jungle. Ah, there, a purple one! Hopefully, it was the _right_ shade of lavender because he swore Hitoka, with all her four-year-old wisdom, knew more colors than he did.

She’d never say anything, but he knew how she was about colors. They all had to match or she would be uncomfortable all day long, but she felt like she was bothering people when she spoke up about it. Her anxiety was pretty bad, and all Daichi wanted was for her to be able to do her own thing without worrying about everything. That was his job after all. Single dad to the rescue!

…Single dad whose mortal enemy was the scrunchie box, but okay.

Quickly looping her hair through the tie, he secured the ponytail and slid the star clips into place. He crouched in front of her, putting the phone on the counter in passing and brushing the last loose hairs to the side.

Hitoka blinked down at him. Grinning, he bopped her nose. ‘’If I may say so, young lady, you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.’’

Hitoka buried her face in the crook of his neck, pressing her hot cheeks against his skin. Smiling, he lifted her off the chair.

‘’Now, go get your back pack, okay?’’

A nod and she scurried into the hallway.

Groaning at his protesting joints as he stood up, he picked up the phone again. ‘’One day, I will murder the scrunchie box for good.’’

Suga laughed. ‘’If you just bought another container for them or put them in a bowl, your problem would be gone already.’’

‘’That would be giving up, Suga, I’m not giving the damn box the satisfaction of winning by default.’’

A crash sounded from Suga’s end of the line. ‘’That would be Oikawa parking. TENDOU! Please open the door before Shouyou hurts himself again!’’

Suga’s other half’s cheerful humming was clearly audible, even through the phone. ‘’On it~!’’

Diachi could hear Suga smiling. ‘’He’s ridiculous. Almost as ridiculous as you and your scrunchie box obsession. But do you have someone else to babysit her?’’

Carding his hands through his hair- it was getting too long again, he should go to the barber soon-, Daichi sighed. ‘’If she can’t go over to yours or Tobio’s, I’ll have to take her to work. Shimizu-san has to go to school today and there’s no one else she’s comfortable enough with. I’m not repeating the great Tanaka and Nishinoya incident of 2011.’’

‘’Ouch. Harsh, but wise. Oh, I’ve got to go- Tendou’s having the time of his life pestering Oikawa and I’m making it a couple bonding experience.’’

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hitoka appear again, the silver glint of her backpack straps, rain boots already on. Picking his briefcase up, he nudged her towards the door, pocketing his car keys on the way out. A fresh summer breeze greeted him.

‘’I’m not even going to ask. Have fun.’’

‘’Thanks!’’

The dial tone sounded. Sliding his phone into his pocket, Daichi sighed.

Time to go to work.

* * *

Of course. He’d forgotten Hitoka’s milk box.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Daichi closed his eyes.

‘’Papa?’’ a hand tugging at his sleeve. ‘’Are we going to eat yet?’’

Smiling at her, he picked Hitoka up and placed her on the bench next to him, before reaching into his briefcase. ‘’Hmm, we will. But it seems I forgot a little something, so I’ll have to get it.’’

Hitoka’s eyes widened, her small hand clenching on his suit jacket as he put her bento on the table. ‘’Are… Are we going through the big halls again?’’

He shook his head, carding a hand through her hair. ‘’Don’t worry, you can stay here with Asahi.’’

A chopstick clattered onto the table. ‘’Me?!’’

Looking at his colleague's pale face, Daichi had to stifle his laughter. ‘’You’ve watched her plenty of times before, I’m sure you’ll be alright.’’

Asahi clutched his chest, obviously sweating. ‘’But that was in your house! A safe space we both knew and were comfortable in and most importantly: completely stapler free!’’

‘’…Stapler free?’’

‘’It’s a genuine concern!’’ Asahi’s hands were in his hair at this point.

Hitoka shyly sidled up to him and patted him on the arm. ‘’No worries, Asahi, Sho-chan taught me all about protecting people. I’ll try my best to protect you from the staplers even though I’m scared too!’’

‘’Wait, that’s not what I-‘’ Looking at Hitoka’s puffed out chest,  her legs clearly trembling, Asahi couldn’t deny her. ‘’…I have a weak heart, don’t do that face to me, Toka-chan. I humbly accept your protection.’’

Hitoka beamed.

Chuckling, Daichi kissed her on the forehead, waved to Asahi and got out of the office.

Now, he believed Moniwa had mentioned something about a new vending machine with soda and milk on the other side of the building?

* * *

Working at Karasuno Inc. for four years and running, Daichi should have been familiar with the layout of the building by now. Sadly, however, he was quite sure he’d passed this particular hallway four times already, and no matter how beautiful the view through the large window panes was, he would _really, really_ like not to be lost.

Honestly, he’d never thought it was such a great location, but then again, where did a regular office worker find a job that wasn’t located in a huge multi-company building these days?

He’d found the vending machine. Not that it helped him if he couldn’t get back, of course. Clenching a hand around the milk box, he loosened his tie.

A laugh sounded behind him. ‘’What did the milk box ever do to you?’’

‘’Oh, sorry, was I blocking the-‘’ whirling around, Daichi stopped dead at the sight behind him.

Tall, muscular, clad in a lab coat. Narrowed, hazel eyes and a cat-got-the-canary expression.

Daichi wasn’t sure whether he should fear for his life or be flattered. He was too busy trying to stay upright to think about it anyway because his knees had suddenly decided they were _weak_ for bedheads.

The man raised his eyebrow, a smirk on his face. If it hadn’t been so attractive, Daichi would have been tempted to punch it off, even though he swore he’d given up on schoolyard fights years ago, in a yes-Suga-I’m-not-risking-my-life-with-a-daughter-at-home-nod-nod-smile fashion.

Deep breaths, Dai, deep breaths, and swallow your dignity in order to find your way back. ‘’I’m lost. Could you perhaps give me directions to the elevator?’’

The man spread his arms. ‘’Be lost no more, my friend, I’m on my break and always have time for lost crows.’’

He hooked his arm through the brunet’s, and gone he was, whisked off through the hallways of a building that had never been this lively before.

How did they manage to hide these guys for four years?! Daichi was not the kind of man who got swept off his feet.

Until today, apparently.

* * *

Standing in front of his office door, they looked at each other.

Smiling, the man shook Daichi’s hand. ‘’Kuroo Tetsurou, one of Nekoma’s chemists.’’

Unable to take his eyes of the flamboyant man, Daichi kept staring. A bird called somewhere outside and he startled awake again. He tucked a thumb through his belt loop. ‘’Um. Sorry ‘bout that. Sawamura Daichi, one of Karasuno’s, though you already seem to be aware.’’

Kuroo winked. ‘’I know everything. And your blazer sports the logo.’’

Daichi smiled, wetting his lips, but his hand was getting sweaty. He hoped Kuroo wouldn’t- wait, they were still holding hands?! Daichi dropped it lightning quick. Avoiding Kuroo’s gaze, he felt his cheeks heat up.

And Kuroo- Kuroo dared to chuckle.

Whipping his head up again, Daichi looked straight into his eyes, seeing the amusement dancing through them. Eyes narrowing, he rolled up his sleeves, huffing.  ‘’What’s so fun-‘’

Kuroo’s eyes dropped to his forearms.

Oh. _Oh._

…Flirting might not be as out of place as he thought at first.

‘’Papa!’’ Hitoka flew out of the office, Asahi quick behind her. ‘’I defended Asahi the _entire time!_ I made sure no stapler or ti- trio binder touched him!’’

Laughing, Daichi hoisted her up on his hip. ‘’Great job, Toka-chan!’’ Smiling at Kuroo over his shoulder, he entered the office. ‘’See you around, Tall Dark ‘n Handsome!’’

Leaving a stunned cat behind.

* * *

The door clicked shut and Daichi hummed, walking towards the table. Asahi eyed him dubiously, pushing his fingers together nervously.  ‘’You know you totally flirted with him while not clarifying what was going on, right?’’

Daichi stopped dead. ‘’ _Now_ you say that?!’’

* * *

‘’Suga, I flirted with him! I was smooth and then Hitoka came and I just flapped a line, lifted her up and _forgot_ to mention I was single.'' Diachi groaned, hands deep in the dough.

''You, smooth?'' Suga snickered, his voice tinny on the loudspeaker. ''Remember your crush on little old me? First year of high school? The split fart incident?''

''Here I am preparing to bake a cake for your son's birthday, but no, you just _had_ to remind me.''

''Just make sure to get the right apples tomorrow, banana slide boy. A father having to be escorted back to his daughter because he was lost? Tsk, tsk, tsk! Anyway, I’ll see you on Sunday!''

''Wait- no, Suga!'' the dial tone sounded. Slumping over the bowl, Daichi cursed the damn apple pie. Did Shouyou even like apple pie?

Great. Just when his day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

In his defense, Suga was terrifying. Sure, he'd seen the ''Caution: Wet,'' sign, but Suga wanted the Granny Smith apples. So Daichi would get the Granny Smith apples and no other.  Suga's senses revealed him as the animal he was. He'd taste the difference, Daichi knew from experience.

''Well, hello there.'' Someone whispered directly into his ear.

The world tilted around him as his shoes lost friction. Damn it all to hell and back, Daichi would eat the stupid pie himself- bracing himself for the impact of the ground.

Oof-

He fell backward into someone's chest. The person behind him tried to keep him upright, but quickly lost his footing too, both tumbling down. They clutched at each other, but it was too late- bam. On the floor.

''I must say, Sawamura, I knew you were smooth, but I didn't expect it to become _this_ hazardous.''

...He knew that voice.

Fuck, it hurt! Nursing his poor aching head, he sighed. Wait- where did those poles come from? Looking up, Daichi's eyes widened. Never mind. No poles, delicious thighs clad in black jeans. And above that-

''Kuroo?''

God help him, he'd fallen right between Kuroo's _legs._

...And that smirk was on his face again and Daichi was going to give him as good as he got. _Believe it_ (no, Suga, that wasn't permission to tell everyone about his Naruto phase). ''I swept you off your feet, didn't I?''

Kuroo chuckled, getting up and giving him a hand, leaning in.  ''You could say so,''

Daichi could feel his cheeks heating up and swallowed, steadying himself by putting a hand on Kuroo's waist.

He was in dee- His phone vibrated in his back pocket. Kuroo backed off. Daichi fished the phone out, looking at Kuroo apologetically. (Dammit, why now?)

 _Home_ flashed across the screen. Daichi smiled, scratching his neck. ''Um, sorry, I'll have to take this.''

He lifted the phone to his ear.

''Papa!'' Hitoka cheered, ''I dialed all on my own! Shimizu helped me, but I did it!''

Daichi chuckled.

''Suga said he needed more sugar.'' He could hear his neighbor in the background.

‘’Yes, yes, I’ll take the sugar with me.’’

‘’Good bye, papa!’’

‘’See you soon, darling!’’ He hung up.

Shaking his head fondly, he scratched his neck. “She’s so particular about her food.”

‘’Oh, um,’’ Kuroo’s eyes were wide. ‘’Good day to you and your wife!’’

And he was gone.

Huh? Daichi had been sure he was interested. Why would he-

No.

No, no, no, _no._

Daichi had flirted for the first time in forever, had put himself out there, and now he’d somehow made the guy think he was married with a kid and probably _straight_ on top of that.

If Yui were still alive, she’d have laughed at his bisexual behind until she dropped.

Burying his head in his hands, Daichi needed to call Suga desperately. But first, the groceries, because the queue was beginning to look murderous.

* * *

‘’Careful now!’’ Hitoka nodded, watching with wide eyes as Daichi put the pie box into her outstretched arms. Kissing her forehead, he slammed the car door shut behind him.

Walking to the balloon-covered front door, Shouyou’s screams of laughter were already audible. Hitoka squirmed in anticipation, her pastel blue ballerina’s not hiding the wiggling toes in white socked feet.  Daichi smiled, leading her past the garden gate into the yard.

‘’Well, have I ever!’’ Suga stood up from the table as Hitoka shyly presented the box to him,‘’Did you bake this all by yourself, Toka-chan?’’

Blushing, she shook her head. ‘’Papa helped.’’

Tendou was cooing in the background. Natsu craned her neck in order to see what new treat came in. Quite a feat, seeing how she was hanging off her father’s neck like a baby monkey.

God knew Suga and Tendou had produced two mini-animals.

Daichi sat down, chuckling as Shouyou rushed by, Tobio hot on his heels. Both came to a screeching halt.

‘’Toka-chan!’’ Shouyou cheered, throwing his arms around her. Hitoka melted into the hug, shyly holding out her arms for Tobio too.

Shouyou beamed and took her hand- his sticky jam-covered fingers through hers. ‘’C’mon! I gotta show you my other friends!’’

 Suga smiled. ‘’They came all the way from the other Lil’ Tykes Volleyball Classroom for his birthday, right, Sho?’’

Shouyou nodded so quickly Daichi feared his head would fall off.

Tobio stomped on the ground. ‘’I don’t get what’s so great about the other lessons!’’

Shouyou stuck out his tongue. ‘’You just say that ‘cause your dad teached us!’’

‘’Teach _es_ , sweetheart.’’ Suga straightened his collar- a vain effort, but thoughtful nonetheless.

‘’…I’d like to meet them.’’ Hitoka blushed at all the eyes on her and hid behind Shouyou. The little red-head laughed, snatched Tobio’s hand too and dragged them over to a quiet corner where a white-haired boy was playing with blocks.

Tobio grumbled but didn’t shake him off.

‘’Aone-kun is such a dear, but where is-‘’ Suga peered over the lemonade container and relaxed. ‘’Oh, Kenma-kun’s doing just fine.’’

An obnoxious game tune came from underneath the block-castle.

Suga huffed- trying and failing to hide a laugh as the door opposite Daichi slid further open. ‘’You wouldn’t know it, but he’s not just here for the apple pie. Kenma’s been talking about Shouyou’s party for weeks.’’

Kuroo nonchalantly leaned against the door opening.

Daichi swallowed wrong, coughing madly. He wasn’t getting air, but oh, God, the _humiliation._ And as if that wasn’t bad enough, Kuroo came over, clapped him on the back with wiry, muscled arms, and damn it all, why did he have to be so _attractive?!_

‘’Hello, Ka-ra-su-no.’’

‘’Nekoma.’’ They exchanged, like Daichi _hadn’t_ engraved Kuroo’s name into the inside of his skull under the: ‘’Dayum,’’ banner.

Suga and Tendou’s gazes alternated between them like they were watching a tennis match or, perhaps, a soap opera.

There was something going on there, but Daichi was too busy freaking out to care. He hadn’t expected to encounter Kuroo here, at Suga’s house, which he’d considered a completely safe, kami-blessed sexy free space, no matter what Oikawa had to say about himself when he visited.

But obviously, that wasn’t the case anymore, because sir Bedroom-eyes had just gallivanted in and what was Daichi supposed to do now?

…He was going to give Kuroo as good as he got.

Kuroo, who was currently looking around. ‘’Does your wife work on Sundays?’’

So much for that.

Daichi buried his head in his arms, resisting the urge to duck underneath the table from sheer embarrassment as Tendou cackled and Suga began to sound suspiciously like a Hyena.

Without looking up, he raised a finger. ‘’My girlfriend has been dead for years and Hitoka was adopted.’’

Kuroo winced. ‘’Um. My condolences.’’

Daichi did look up now. ‘’Yui went out with a bang- just like she wanted to. She was sick and I knew she was going to die for a long time. We had the time, it was limited, but that’s life. I miss her, but it’s been years. I’m over it, as far as you ever get over a loved one’s death.’’

Kuroo nodded silently and pulled a chair out.

Daichi bit his lip.

Shifted.

Shuffled.

Glanced to the side and- Kuroo was also looking at him and wow, awkward was an understatement when it came to this silence.

Daichi scratched the back of his neck. ‘’So… Kenma’s yours?’’

Kuroo shook his head. ‘’Nephew, actually.’’

‘’Oh.’’

Suga and Tendou, who had been hiding their snickering behind their hands like mischievous imps, dissolved into full blown laughter again.

Wait a minute. Soap opera looks, laughter, the attempt to hide it... This all added up to ONE thing. Besides Suga being the devil, of course, because that was an already established fact that man in question had apparently seen fit to confirm once again.

‘’You set me up!’’

Things escalated.

* * *

‘’So, um,’’ Daichi scratched the back of his neck and stuck his other hand out, ‘’Want to start over? Sawamura Daichi, a pleasure to meet you.’’

‘’Believe me, the pleasure’s _all_ mine,’’ Kuroo fished a black marker out of his pocket, grabbed Daichi’s hand and scribbled on it. ‘’’Kuroo Tetsurou, call me.’’

A wink and a smile.

Damn. Daichi was in deep.

Hitoka popped up from behind the car window, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She frowned at them.

‘’Don’t you do that, papa! Hand holding causes babies! And babies are a responsi-lly!’’

Daichi laughed but didn’t let go. He could feel the vibration of Kuroo’s chuckle. ‘’Darling, you hold hands all the time!’’

Hitoka blinked. ‘’That’s ‘cause it’s adult hand-holding! Oikawa-san said so!’’

The sun was setting, the streets were empty, his daughter was right here, a possibility for something new next to him and Oikawa was still somehow causing chaos in his life even when absent.

Everything was just as it was supposed to be.

A beautiful chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Phone sliding is a skill that I have no doubt would be perfected by parenting. Thanks to the lovely I-w-p-chan and Tendous-satoris for helping me out in the process of developing this fic! This was actually the first fic I started to write for the Kurodai weekend, but it was the last to be finished! XD
> 
> I was contemplating YakuLev as Kenma’s parents, and while that would’ve been cute, I wanted to keep my options open. Because kid!Kenma and kid!Lev would be like the cutest friendship ever.


End file.
